Fireworks
by sammyalex-in-the-snogbox
Summary: Alcohol, a crash landing a popping candy and a very smitten Time Lord. All together they equal a pretty successful almost date! Oneshot, reviews are much appreciated!


**Rating: **K+

**Word Count: **1,360

**Summary:** Alcohol, a crash landing a popping candy and a very smitten Time Lord. All together they equal a pretty successful almost date!

* * *

There had been alcohol involved. _Of course_ there had been alcohol involved when they crash-landed on the planet Sprengingu.

The pair of them ran out the doors coughing and sputtering as smoke rushed after them. They stumbled through the field, away from the TARDIS and sat beside each other catching their breath.

"Okay, so maybe making you do shots was a bad idea." Clara slurred.

"I—I told you that Clara. Cause I'm cleverer than you; you can't fly a telepathic ship when your brain's all muddled!"

"If your ship is telepathic then what are all the buttons for!"

"The buttons are for… well… I don't actually remember. I threw the manual into a supernova a few hundred years ago and I can't seem to remember." The Doctor mumbled as he picked a weed out of the ground.

"Wait, then what are you doing when we're in flight?"

"Just sort of… fiddling around a bit."

Clara rolled her eyes and smiled at her Doctor. She brushed herself off and stood slowly, making sure she had her balance. "Where are we anyway?"

The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and scanned the air. "Looks like it's the ancient planet Sprengingu."

"Spren-what?"

"Sprengingu Clara. Made famous around the galaxy for their candy." The Doctor said as he stood to join her.

"Oh I love candy! Can I eat it? Will I get some weird… space flu or something?"

"No, no you're fine to eat it. In fact, the very candy that they're most famous for is a huge hit on Earth!" The Doctor said happily. He was always excited to share his knowledge of space and time with Clara. He thought it was impressive, and girls liked guys who were impressive, didn't they? He was sure he'd heard it somewhere.

"Really? Have I ever had them before?"

"I don't know Clara." The Doctor said tapping her nose. "Have you ever had Pop Rocks?"

"I don't think so…"

"Oh Clara they're brilliant!" The Doctor said with wide eyes as he spun around happily. "You simply _must_ try them."

"Well what do they taste like?"

The Doctor got excited again. His arms waved about as he prepared to explain the joys of Pop Rocks. "They taste like regular candy does, fruity flavours, fun colours. But they're so much better than regular candy. It's like a mixture of powder and rock candy. The best part is, they explode in your mouth!"

"E-explode?"

"Not like a huge explosion, they just kind of pop in your mouth. Like crackling. Oh, and you can hear it too, it's just amazing!"

Clara smiled again, less wary of the candy in her slightly tipsy state. "Alright, so where are they then? Where are these rocky poppers?"

"_Pop Rocks_ Clara. I dunno what the hell rocky poppers are, but they aren't that."

Clara giggled and leaned into the Doctor. "Alright. Show me to these Pop Rocks good sir."

The Doctor led Clara and himself over to a forested area. He pulled a few gummy candies off the trees as he went and handed them to her, letting her take a bite and revel in the sweet maple flavour. "Good?"

"Delicious! Now where are these Pop Rocks?"

The Doctor stopped and stood behind her, pointing to an opening in the forest. "See that meadow over there?" She nodded. "That's where they are. They're like rock formations, but they grow like plants. Does that make any sense?"

Clara frowned for a moment, then nodded. "Yeah! Makes perfect sense!"

The two of them ran clumsily over to the meadow. As Clara stepped into the sunshine, she threw her arms out to the side and twirled joyfully. "Oh this is beautiful Doctor!"

"Just wait until you try the Pop Rocks! You'll fall in love."

"I think I might already have." She said with a smile.

The Doctor smirked and knelt down, scraping off some of the pink powdery stones. "Like this, see?" The Doctor put the rocks in his mouth and smiled. Clara could hear the crackling coming from his mouth and gasped.

"That's quite loud! What's it taste like?"

"Strawberry! Why don't you try the blue one?"

Clara nodded and mimicked the Doctor's actions on the blue rock. She popped it in her mouth, but wasn't prepared for the sensation. "Oh my god! This is amazing!" She picked more of the blue rock up and held it in her hand.

"What does yours taste like?"

"Blue raspberry!" Clara said happily as she took more of the rock candy in her mouth.

"Oh that sounds delicious." The Doctor eyed her as she finished what was in her hand.

Clara had a drunken stroke of supposed genius as she smirked playfully. "Well Doctor, why don't you try some?" She moved as close as she could before connecting her lips to his, and felt the rock candy pop in her mouth like fireworks. She opened her mouth and caught his tongue with hers, letting the tastes mingle. It was unlike anything she'd ever experienced before, completely unique, and she was so glad the Doctor was there to help her experience it.

After a few moments, Clara pulled away and burst out laughing.

"What? What's so funny? Am—am I a bad kisser?"

"No! That was just… I just _kissed_ you! And it was good! And… and… I think I want to do it again."

The Doctor's eyes went wide at Clara's reaction. Yes, he also really enjoyed the kiss, although he was unprepared for it. But did she really want to do it again? Did _he _want to kiss her again? _What kind of question is that Doctor? Of course you do!_

"Okay." The Doctor told Clara, his face dissolving into a soft smile. He filled his tongue with Pop Rocks, then leaned forward, so their noses brushed against one another. "Kiss me Clara."

Clara giggled over how ridiculous he sounded, but leaned in anyways taking her lips with his. She could feel the crackle of the candy through his lips, and in no time at all, she could feel it as her tongue touched his. She had never been a firm believer of the whole 'fireworks behind the eyes' theory, but after this kiss, she was starting to believe it to be true with the candy in place.

They kissed leisurely, eventually moving themselves to lie in the middle of the small meadow. The Pop Rocks, as fantastic as they were to the inebriated pair, were quickly forgotten as their lips collided. Clara had never enjoyed kissing more than she had in that moment. Sure, she'd had her fair share of drunken kisses, but none were as good as this. Even her sober kisses didn't rival what she was feeling now. She never wanted to give up the Doctor's lips, but she soon found out she had to.

"Mama, look, there's people in our meadow!" Came a small voice from the forest.

"Doctor did you hear that?" Clara asked as she pulled away.

"Yes, and if his mother finds us, well… she won't be too happy. Back to the TARDIS, _now!_" The pair stood and sprinted back into the blue box as silently as they could. Once they were safely in the vortex, the laughter started again.

"That is the most ridiculous thing to happen to me while snogging someone!" Clara said through her giggles.

"I probably have some good stories, but none are coming to mind! Running from monsters, even while kissing. Never thought that would happen, did you!"

"No, I really didn't." She said as her laughter ceased. A comfortable silence fell between the two. "So… the kissing."

"The kissing." The Doctor repeated.

"Did—did you enjoy that?"

"Why yes, it was quite enjoyable thank you."

"Good, good." Clara said, rather awkwardly. "Would you like to try it again?"

"I'd be happy to try it sometime." He answered her. "I—well—I'd like to continue actually if you don't mind…"

Clara smiled and stalked towards him. "You'd like to continue?"

"Y-yes." He said, drawing it out nervously.

"That can be easily arranged." She said coyly as her lips ghosted over his once more.


End file.
